Chimi Son's Life Story Universe 1
by Chimi Son
Summary: Chimi Son grew up being picked on being bullied most of her high school life, from this she grew a wall of "Social Awkwardness" having troubles getting close to people. Once day everything for her change, but is it a good change in her life or will it be a bad change in her life? Everything is in her decision... Trunks X OC Get together
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Getting to know, Finding new threats

Sitting down on at my kotatsu having some cookies that I got for myself from the west city, I was wearing a sweater since it was around winter time. Living in  
the countryside you have no heaters in the house, I was watching my anime that I was sole addicted to for three years now. I heard a knock on the door to see it was mother letting herself into the room for a moment, "Can you keep Trunks company till Goten is home?" mother asked with a tray in her hands walking toward me. "Sure…" I said to her quietly pausing my anime, Trunks walked into the room then sat under my kotatsu. "Here is tea for the both of you" mother said the pot of tea on my table along with two cups with a couple of sweet cakes. "Don't do anything inappropriate alright!" Mother shouted as she stood by the door. I blushed looked down at my cookies, I slowly looked up at Trunks see him pour some tea for himself, and for me. "What have you been up to?" he asked me trying to make conversation with me, "Okay… normal as always… what about you… I heard… you… uh… are training…" I said to him getting kind of quieter. "My father wants me to train… since I have been slacking off too much" he said to me, "How is your anime?" he asked with a straight face not really interested in it. "I'm at my favorite part…" I said to him with a little smile and blush.

"We don't have to talk about anime…" I said to him, "we don't have any interest at all…" Trunks said with his arms crossed on the top of the table. "I know we don't, I don't have much interest in anything or anyone," I said to him having some tea. "You graduated in the same year as me, Goten is still in school. Did you say any goodbyes to your friends?" he asked with a small smile, "No… I don't have any friends… no one wanted to be my friend" I said to him with a kind of sad expression. "Who doesn't want to be your friend, you have a lot of great fetchers toward yourself," he told me. "Not really…" I said about to cry, "Come on. Treat yourself better, What is one thing you like about yourself?" he asked me with a small smile. "The sweets… I like how I love the sweets…" I told him, "You know what I like about you" he stated to me. Looking at him shocked as my face became more warmer, I heard Trunks chuckle about my reaction. "Stop laughing… you must be lying to me if you are chuckling at me…" I stated to him about to cry again. "Don't cry, I thought it was cute how innocent you are?" he said to me. Looking down at the sweet cakes as I grabbed one starting to eat it, "I like your Loyalty, Respect, at times you are a goofball, shyness, and a heavy sleeper" he said to me with a smile.

My face went warmer then went under my kotatsu since I was blushing heavily, I learned to my right side away from Trunks. I heard a knock on the door, "Hey man. Ready to go?" I heard Goten asked as he entered my room, "it's okay bro, I was talking with Mimi" he told Goten standing up as I heard him walk around the table. I was Trunks face in front of mine about a few inches apart, "see you later. I want to get to know you much better tonight…" he said to me then cleaned up as he stood up walking toward Goten. "Come on man, my sister is not that interesting," Goten said as I heard them leave, and my door closed behind them both. Once it was latched I crawled out from under my kotatsu then started to watch my anime _, "see you later. I want to get to know you much better tonight…"_ was what I remembered overlapping my anime, I stopped my anime turning it off then looked at the spot Trunks sat. I started to feel my face get warmer then remembered what he told me again, Covering my face then rocked back, and forth as I giggled a little from my nervousness.

Starting to calm down a little bit turned around on to my stomach crossing my arms resting my chin on my arms, "I don't understand… anything…" I said to myself. "Wants to get to know me much better tonight…" I said to myself grabbing a cookie behind me, Turning around as I leaned back in my chair kind of sitting up. "What is there to know more about… Anime… no, that will not keep him interested… My favorite sweets… not going to work either… I don't understand… maybe…" I let out a sight hearing my mother knock on the door letting herself in like she always does. "Hey hon," she said with a smile taking the dirty clothes, "Mama… what doesn't it mean when… someone told you…" I paused as she looked at me, mother sat down beside me knowing it was going to be a long conversation. "Tell me hon" mother said encouraging me to tell her, "When someone… tells you… they want to know more… about you?" I asked then buried my face slamming the pillow over my face. Mother giggled at my question, "Who asked you that question?" mother said to me. "I don't want to say the name…" I stated to her removing the pillow grabbing another cookie. "if it's a boy who is interested in you they will like to know more every inch of you. A friend will want to know more about you in a friend way, hon. it depends on the person themselves" she said to me grabbing a cookie herself.

"Mother… I don't understand… You know I'm socially awkward" I started to cry, putting my hands over my eyes as the tears were going down my cheeks. "Hon, I think it's about time you break out of your shell" mother told me with a little smile as he was patting my head. I hiccup from a little crying, "can I ask the person about what they meant about wanting to know more about me?" asked calming down a little bit. "Sometimes when you ask the person you don't want to know the answer. They might even tell you about it" she said standing up walking toward my bed, "I told you so many times. To. Make. Your. Bed" Stating angrily to me. "I did mama" telling her turning around seeing her remake my bed the way she wants it, "You always do that ma. I make it the way I want to make it" I said to her getting a little upset, once mother was done she left the room closing the door. Standing up on my feet walking to my bathroom, turning the sigh around on having the sign say "Occupied" leaving the door partly closed. I undressed myself looking in the mirror for a moment looking at my breasts.

"tiny…" I said to myself grabbing them for a moment. Walking toward my shower head starting to shower myself, I closed the door of the shower door. I stood there letting the water hit my head going down my hair and body. Thinking about what to do looking at my hands not really knowing anything about how to be social able toward others, not knowing what was right, what was wrong I grew more nervous thinking about me just saying one word toward my family. I opened the shower door to see the clock say it was ten o'clock at night, turning off the shower. I grabbed the towel on my right side that was hanging, closing the door wrapping the towel around myself to cover myself. I grabbed my pajamas putting on my panties then my bottoms as I was drying myself, putting my sports bra on I heard the door open to see it was Trunks. "Sorry… I didn't mean to" he said then closed the door slowly, I put on my shirt then started to button it up. Blushing bright red wrapping the towel around the end of my hair to dry it, walking out of my bathroom to see Trunks sitting at my kotatsu kind of blushing himself from being embarrassed.

"Trunks… it's okay… however I have a sign saying I'm in the bathroom" I said to see the sign was gone, "Oh…" I said then walked toward my kotatsu sitting across from Trunks. "have a nice shower?" Trunks asked with a small smile on his face, "Yep… just… thinking… it's what I do…" telling him still blushing bright red. "That is something I learned new about you," he said to me, "Trunks…" I said looking away. "ya?" he answered kind of surprised about it, "Why do you want to talk with me?" I asked him looking down at my hands that were on my lap. "I want to know you more, you seem kind of lonely also. I was kind of… I felt a little sad… when you said you don't have any friends…" he told me looking a little bit sad. "Why are you sad about it?" I asked him, "you don't think of me as a friend," he told me. I couldn't help, but start to tear up about what he said. I watched my tears hit the top of my hands, "That is not what I really meant…" I said starting to kind of cry. "I mean… you and Goten are really good friends. Nothing can… I just… I don't have any personal friends…" sniffling a little bit as I started to hiccup clasping my fists closed putting it close to my mouth. "All the students at school… treated me like I was a type of virus… I just… I tried to talk with them all… They were mean… I don't understand why…" I said to him unable to calm myself. I closed my eyes taking deep breaths, I felt hands over my eyes pulling me back toward leaning me gently on his torso. I heard Trunks start to shush me nicely, "You have us… don't let the people at school who bullied you remain in your head…" he said to me quietly wrapping is around me hugging me.

I started to calm down, facing Trunks finally stopping my crying. "Feel better now," he asked me with a small smile, I nodded with a tiny smile grabbing his hands. "Trunks… I want to know more about you…" telling him blushing a little bit, "I have a small confession I need to tell you Chimi" Trunks said to me. Looking at him seriously as I was kind of worried about what he might tell me, "I kind of like you… more then a friend" he told me. I was surprised about his confession putting my hands on my chest then took a step back falling on top of my kotatsu. Trunks looked at me kind of shocked about what I did then chuckle about it, "Don't laugh…" I stated to him kind of upset about to cry leaning myself up. Trunks leaned toward me helping me up off the kotatsu, he gently pulled me forward away from all the furniture around my surroundings. "Trunks… what do you want me to say?" I asked him, "Tell me how you feel about me?" he said. "I… I don't know…" I said to him, "I know you don't know… the way you reacted was telling me how you feel" Trunks stated to me. "I don't understand… what are you telling me?" I asked.

"I will make you fall in love with me," he said to me, "I won't force you to do anything. I will wait for your answer, and if you will fall in love with me in relationships I will let you take your time" he told me then kissed my forehead then gently placed his hands only on my back holding me close to his chest. "I don't know… if I know what this like, or love feeling is…" I told him kind of awkward about how close he was holding me. "Trunks… where can I have my hands…?" I asked him with my hands still over my mouth. "Where ever you want your hands…" he said to me quietly, slowly moving my hands onto his chest then moved it around to his sides shaking a little bit. He held me close to him making me more nervous shaking more out of nervousness, "Trunks… I'm a little uncomfortable…" telling him having Trunks let me go slowly. "See, I will never force you to do anything you don't like," Trunks told me then took my hand then walked toward my bed sitting me down on my bed then he sat down. "Just in case you pass out from being too tired," Trunks said to me, "Okay…" I said smiling at him a little bit. "You love stuffed animals right?" he asked, "I love them so much," I said with a big smile on my face. "What is your favorite one?" he asked me, "I don't have a favorite one?" I told him. "Why?" he asked worried about it, "It will not be fair at all, I love them all," I said with a giggle at the end.

What will happen next, who save Chimi from her curtain doom? Who could it possibly be? Find out in the next chapter!

Dragon ball Dragon ball Z Dragon ball GT is all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, FujiTV and Akira Toriyama. This is just a Fanfiction I made for others, and myself like I said before. I really hope you all like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up to find myself laying down on my left side facing the window, my thick blanket was over me while I was hugging one of the stuffed animals. Leaning up to see Trunks sleeping under my kotatsu, looking above my door looking at the clock saying it was ten in the morning. Getting out of bed I put my feet over the bed standing up, I grabbed a change of clothes then walked to my bathroom to change. Walking out I saw Goten in my room waking up Trunks, "Come on. I need to talk with you" Goten said to him kind of angry about something, "Alright. We can eat out since I just woke up, want to come Chimi?" Trunks asked me. "She can't come with us" Goten stated walking away, Trunks let out a sigh then started to walk behind him. I followed them all outside the house standing by the fence door, "Trunks…" calling him making him turn around. "Ya?" he asked looking at me with a small smile, "Thank you for last night…" I said to him twitting my fingers as I watched myself do it. He chuckled at me then patted my head, "No problem. I just think Goten is angry toward me for something that I did" Trunks said then walked a couple of steps away starting to fly away.

I turned around walking inside the house eating at the food mother just put at the table for me, "Did you sleep well last night?" mother asked me as I was eating my food. "I did mama… it was a really good sleep…" telling her, "that is good hon." mother said giving me some cold water to drink.

Thinking about last night, I was laughing like I never really did. I was happy to tell him my problems, something I never told anyone in my family. Trunks telling me some things about himself that I don't even know myself, he was nice to me. Although, it felt like he was feeling bad for me. My biggest question is one thing, does he really love me? Was he telling me to be really nice with me? To cheer me up? I went to grab more of my food to see I finished it all without my realizing it. "Thank you for the meal mama… I want to head out for a little while now… please…" I said to her standing up collecting my dishes. "I will do your dishes, head out. Have fun alright" Mother said to me, "Okay… thank you mama" I said walking outside going to where I know father trains. Seeing him train with Piccolo was one of my things, they know I don't train at all since I'm the weakest fighter out of the Z Fighters. Trying to keep up with them both as they teleported around, I felt hands on my shoulders as they shook me a little bit. I looked up to see it was Trunks behind me, "That was a quick…" I said seeing he had some take out food. "He… got over protective toward me sleeping in your room last night, he thought… we… you know?" he said at the end with a questionable tone.

I shook my head with being a little worried, "he thought we both had an interment night" Trunks said like he was making sure I understood what he was saying. "I don't understand what you mean" I told him looking around now, "He thinks we had sex last night" Trunks stated starting to eat the take out food. Starting to blush heavily from what he told me, I lied down on my back as I started to look up at the sky watching the clouds go by. "How are you this morning anyway?" Trunks asked me, "Normal…" I said to him starting to get nervous around him. "You want to have some of my bento?" Trunks asked gently pulling me up off my back as he leaned me on the right side of his torso. I covered my face getting nervous toward his action, "I have some onigiri, tempura, and other sorts you love" Trunks said to me gently removing my right hand from my face. "I am okay… I had my breakfast… already" I was interrupted once Trunks put some tempura in my mouth. "There, now chew the food" Trunks told me with a small smile.

I was eating the tempura he gave me slowly seeing my father land down on the ground along with Piccolo. "You seem really close to one another" I heard Piccolo point out looking at the both of us, I scooted away from him as I moved away from Trunks. "You slept in really late today" Father said to me, "I stayed up really late last night…" I said to father pulling my knees toward my chest. "I was getting to know her more" Trunks told them cheerful, I scooted away from Trunks more as they all watched me move away from Trunks. "Chimi if you keep moving away in that direction…" Piccolo said pointing beside me, at that moment I fallen down a small cliff landing mostly on my left wrist I started to roll down. I leaned up slowly in pain, I sat up holding my left wrist. Seeing Trunks land beside me "You okay?" he asked patting of the dirt from my clothes, "I can't move my left wrist…" I said to him. "I will take you to the hospital, you might have broken it or sprained it" he said to me picking me up bridal style.

I saw father land beside us both, "You okay?" he asked me worried. "Trunks… is taking me to the… hospital…" I told him getting nervous about Trunks carrying me bridal style. "Okay, I will let Chi-Chi know, she will most likely want to know where you have gone" father told me with a smile. Trunks levitated off the ground slowly, I grabbed onto Trunks tightly scared of heights this will be hard for me to over come. "Ready?" he asked me knowing this was hard for me, "Please go… my wrist is starting to really hurt…" Trunks started to head out toward west city. I buried my face into his torso slowly tearing up from the pain, and the fear of heights I am dealing with right now. "Where here, you don't have to be scared anymore" Trunks said to me landing on the ground. "You… you can put me on my feet now…" I said to him looking up at him, "Not yet. You are injured" Trunks stated walking toward the front desk, "Hello. I'm here for Chimi Son, she fallen and might have broken her left wrist" Trunks said to the female at the front desk seeing she was blushing from him talk with her. "Yes, please have a seat" she directed gesturing to the couch in the waiting room. "Okay thank you" Trunks said walking to the waiting room sitting me down on the couch, sitting down beside me then gently grabbed my wrist. I saw the desk woman walk toward us both with a bag of ice, and a clip board with a pen attached to it.

"Here for your wrist Miss. Chimi" she said to me passing it to me "we also need you to fill out these forms while you wait" the woman said as she waved then walked away heading to her desk. I grabbed the ice pack putting the pack around my left wrist, "Trunks… can you help me with… these forms?" I asked him seeing he was already helping me fill them out. I started to blush with a small smile, I scooted toward Trunks leaning on his right arm. "sorry I need that to write" he said to me with a small smile, "sorry" I said to him moving away from him. "That is not what I mean" he said to me as he moved me closer to him again wrapping an arm around me, "you want to fill it out, or do you want me to fill it out?" he whispered to me. "You can… fill it out… I don't mind…" I said quietly getting nervous about how close he was to me, "You sure… you seem you want to write on it" Trunks said to me then kissed my cheek. I covered my face with my good hand blushing from the kiss he gave me, he started to chuckle then passed me the pen. I went to grab the pen, at that moment Trunks drop the bed grabbing my hand intertwining our fingers together. Looking up at him at Trunks' face I saw he was kind of smiling at me seeing me nervous. "I need help… I need to fill out the forms" I said to him kind of serious, Trunks chuckled then let go of the hand as he bent over to pick up the pen on the ground.

He passed it to me as I slowly grabbed it from Trunks, starting to write some information on the forms. I skipped one about life insurance saying I didn't have any at all, "You don't have life insurance?" he asked me kind of shocked about it. "My family can't afford it, only my daddy since… you know…" I stopped then looked down to the ground. Trunks grabbed the clip board from me as he began to write on it about something, "what are you doing?" I asked him. "Who is your emergency contact. Chi-Chi?" he asked looking at me, "I never really thought of one… you know that…" I told him about to cry. "Trunks Brief…" was what I heard beside me looking at Trunks write his name, "What are you doing?" I asked him surprised about what he did. "Trunks…" he said again writing his name again, "Almost done… just one more thing I need to know" Trunks said to me as he looked at me. "What is your job if you have one" he told me, "I don't really have one…" I told him getting really nervous. "I need to know if you have one" he stated to me, "I don't have one" I told him then looked away from him.

I saw my parents walk toward us as mother was really worried about what might happen asking for the sanctuary's for the best medical care. I saw a doctor walk in then called me into one of the rooms, Mother rushed up to him starting to panic about my injuries. "Ms. Son calm down please, my I have the clip board please" he said reaching his hand out toward me. Trunks passed it to for me, "Okay come with me Chimi Son. You three stay here please" the doctor said walking, I started to follow him getting nervous about being in the doctors room. I was starting to tear up a little bite, once in the room the doctor started to check it carefully then did an x-ray on the wrist. "I will get your emergency contact" he said walking out of the room, I looked down at the ground waiting for the results, and for the one person I know… Trunks. He walked in the room then rushed toward me, "What he say to you?" Trunks asked me putting his hands on each of my cheek. "Went to get you, I think he is looking at the x-ray" I said to him, I heard the door close to see him with a bandaged wound, and with something I never seen before.

"I have to relocate your wrist" the doctor said gently moving Trunks to one side, I quickly grabbed Trunks' arm gripping his arm sleeve. Once it was relocated the doctor put a bandage around my wrist, and hand. "I have to put it in a cast for now, so you can't move it around" he stated to me putting on the cast. "You were luck it's not a break" he told me, nodded with his agreement I felt Trunks start to sooth me as he rubbed my back gently. Once done with the cast Trunks helped me down on my feet, "See you once it has to come off. Just one question? Very important" he stated walking toward the door then locked it closed, "the only way for her to be able to use Capsule Corp life insurance" he stated to the both of us. I was surprised about what he said to me, "Well. It's a secret relationship we have here, if people find out about it they will never leave us all alone" Trunks stated grabbing my hand then kissed me on my forehead. "Chimi Son has Social anxiety, you know that" Trunks stated to the doctor.

"You are right about that, you both may leave" the doctor said to us both. Trunks started to take me out of the room to have my mother run up to me with her hands on my shoulders, "You okay!" she shouted worried about me. I nodded to her question as I was blushing heavily toward what Trunks said in the doctor's room, "we should both inform you about something" Trunks said to my parents. "NO STOP!" I shouted to him pulling him down toward me, "Aw. Come one Mimi, I think it's about time we tell them about our little secret" Trunks said to me with a smile. "It was an arranged one remember, we should tell them we went full for it" Trunks stated to me. Making me blush more then I did before, "Trunks…" I whispered to him wanting him to stop now. "Okay, I understand lets go then Mimi" Trunks said to me as we all headed out of the hospital. "Can we… take a care?" I asked Trunks quietly, "before you two head out I need to know something" mother said to us both. "Well we should talk here" Trunks stated, "I know what it's about…" I said to Trunks blushing still the same way I was earlier. Trunks opened an capsule having a car show up, "I will drive" Trunks said opening the passenger seat on the front. I got in the car while my parents were getting in the back seats also, "where to?" Trunks asked them. "Your house me, and Bulma need to talk both about something…" Chi-Chi stated to us. "I'm… kind of…" Trunks ended my sentences, "hungry?" he said looking at me for a moment. I nodded my head lightly to have Trunks chuckle a little bit, "I'm starving also!" I heard father say behind us both. "Are you able to wait till we head to my house?" Trunks asked me, I nodded then lied back on the seat more beginning to look out the window.

We arrived to Capsule Corp heading into the main room to see Bulma sitting down at the table drinking some tea, "Good afternoon Bulma" Mother said sitting down on the table. I sat across from them both looking down at my cased wrist, "Trunks sit beside her" mother instructed to him with her arm gestured to him. "Are we telling them both the secret we both suggested" Bulma asked mother, "I think them both might know about it" mother pointed out taking out a piece of paper passing it to Bulma. Father walked out of the room like he knew what they were going to be talking about, "Mama… what is going on. I don't really know what you are talking about right now…" I stated to her getting even more nervous as I started to shake, "I don't really know what you both are talking about really" Trunks said to them. "You put Chimi under the capsule corp life insurance , you must know something to that affect" mother pointed out to them, "Okay. I did" I stated, "you even put… married/going to be married" reading it as she passed it to Bulma.

"I did that so you guys don't have to pay for a thousand zeni cost" Trunks stated, "Well now we have to go with the plan we both signed about you two" Bulma said standing up walking toward her filing cabinet. Opening the draw taking out the piece of paper, walking to the both of us she showed us both the piece of paper. I read it shocked about what the paper said, I looked at Trunks seeing he was shocked about what the paper said also. "How long… have you two planned for this?" Trunks asked them both trying to keep calm about it. I stood up then started to head out of the room walking quickly not really knowing where I was heading I pumped into someone making me fall down on my bottom. Looking up quickly seeing it was Vegeta, standing up as quickly as I could walking the other way. Pumping into someone again as they grabbed my shoulders, "I see they both told you little Chimi" father said to me. "arranged… marriage… we have to… arrange marriage… we have to marry…" I said started to kind of get nervous, and scared about what the matter. "calm down Chimi, you should head back into the room" father told me. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO! HOW CAN I!" I shouted to him gripping my hands on his arms.

"Calm down, I know you are having an sort of anxiety attack right now" father told me as he patted my head. I started to cry on the spot with all the emotions going through around me right now, "Daddy… I don't want to… I'm scared… he is not even my boyfriend… daddy please make them stop it…" I begged him crying heavily. "What is she freaking out about?" Vegeta asked father with his arms crossed, "Something about an arranged marriage. Chimi is having a small anxiety attack" father stated to him looking worried. "It was my idea, we need to have strong saiyans in our family lines" Vegeta said to father like it was no big deal. "They like it for it will unite the two families together" he stated with a angry tone in his voice. "Since it's on a contract they have to marry once another" he told us both, seeing trunks run toward the three of us worried about me for running off. "She is having a small anxiety attack right now" father said passing me to Trunks, "I want to talk with the three of them for a moment. Can you take Chimi out of a little while to try, and calm her down" telling him as he patted my head. "Good idea…" Trunks said taking out of the house to his car we rode in, I was sat in the front seat trying to calm down from the news I got. "I want to see Gohan about this matter if you don't mind" Trunks said to me pulling out a piece of paper showing it to me being the contract it was. I nodded grabbing his arm still crying, "when you calm down a little bit… tell me what is wrong…" he said to me grabbing my hand as he held it kind of tightly. "I want to point out one thing to you…" I said starting to hiccup, "sure" he said letting me talk looking at me. "I don't think less of you… I don't hate the idea of marrying you though… I'm scared… it's too much for me to marry you… telling me how you feel last night… was… something that made me happy… I was shocked… I was scared… however I grew comfortable around you… I'm scared… this will ruin our relationship… Trunks… I… started to grow comfortable around you so easily… I want… to stay… I want… to…" I stopped talking not knowing what to say next blushing shaking.

"It's okay, if you want to stay friends for a little while" Trunks told me with a smile on his face. Looking down at his arm I noticed the scar from when we were little, "you still have the scar I gave you…" putting my finger tips over the scar. "I know… I gave you one also since you gave me one" Trunks said to me pointing at my left shoulder. Giggling at the matter, "I remember it being over your… food…" Trunks said regretting what he said. I started to laugh from him regretting over what he told me, "You deserved it for trying to eat my favorite cake" I stated to him. Trunks laughed as I started to laugh along with him, we stopped laughing with each other. We started to calm down with the laughter as he started the car then drive off, grabbing his hand feeling a little more calmer now I fallen asleep in the passenger seat holding his hand tightly not wanting to let it go.

WOW down another chapter, I wonder what will happen in the next chapter. We will find out in the next chapter!

Dragon ball Dragon ball Z Dragon ball GT is all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, FujiTV and Akira Toriyama. This is just a Fanfiction I made for others, and myself like I said before. I really hope you all like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks' POV

Turning off the car as we arrived at Gohan's house, looking toward Chimi seeing she was sleeping. I watched her sleeping for a little while as her chest was going in, and out. Moving some of her hair out of her face then saw her smiling a little bit, "Trunks…" she quietly said reaching her hand out a little bit looking a little worried about something. I grabbed her hand seeing she was feeling better, I moved my hand to her right cheek making her lightly turn her head. Putting my forehead on hers wanting to give her a kiss, but knew she might an anxiety attack from it. Feeling Chimi wrap her arms around me gently grabbing the back of my shirt, she opened her eyes a little bit seeing she was still half asleep. I parted our head apart seeing her starting to wake up from her slumber, "Trunks…?" she asked me taking a couple of blinks. She started to blush heavily with her eyes widened looking at me a little shocked about something. I couldn't help, but kiss her forehead with her being adorable. "T-T-T-Trunks!" she shouted quickly moving her hands on my shoulders trying to push me away from her. "I couldn't help myself, you know that I like you," I said to her, "I know you like me…" she started blushing even more.

"Are we at my brother's house?" she asked me with her knees toward her chest. "We are here, but before we go inside the house. I have a question" I said to Chimi putting my arms around her hugging Chimi, "You said my name in your sleep. Please tell me what you were dreaming about" saying to Chimi making her more nervous making her looked down on her knees, "I wasn't dreaming about… you… not at all… don't ask… a silly question…" she said to me then got out the car. I chuckled at her reaction getting out of the car myself seeing Chimi waiting for me at the front gate fence, "you ready to see if there is a loophole in the contract?" asking her seeing her getting nervous about everything. "Sorry…" she said to me putting her hands together on her chest, "for what?" I asked her kind of worried her. "I quickly rushed out the room once I read the contract… I don't think marrying you is wrong… it's just…" I covered her mouth making her shocked about it. "I already know," I said to her to have Videl open the door, "You two here for something?" she asked us kind of worried about something. "To see Gohan for something," I said to her putting my hand behind my head, "Okay come on inside," Videl said to us both with a smile. Chimi walked into the house as I followed behind her slowly, seeing Gohan at his desk as small Pan was sitting on the ground playing with her stuffed animals.

Chimi walked toward Pan starting to play with her, I walked toward Gohan passing him the piece of paper. "My parent and Chi-Chi thought it will be a good idea to make us both arranged to be married" I stated to him sitting in the spare chair by his desk. "You want me to look for a loophole?" he asked me looking at the piece of paper himself. "Please… your sister had a small anxiety attack about the matter…" I told him, looking toward Chimi, and Pan seeing they were having fun playing tea party. I smiled at Chimi seeing she was having so much fun with little Pan, thinking about it. She never grew up with any sister just brothers in her life, overprotective brother. Goten was manic overprotective brother while Gohan will be overprotective to a certain point knowing if someone is mean to her, or is not good for her in a relationship matter. "The contract is a little too extream about a certain thing, once you both are told about the arrange marriage one will be set up in a month, you have to try for children once married, also move in with one another a week from now," Gohan said to me. "Anyway out of it?" asking him, "for you yes. Not for Chimi if she doesn't marry you, she will marry another person…" Gohan looked at it more. "Mother is basically selling Chimi to your family, for about a hundred million Zeni" Gohan stated passing me the paper, "No way out of it for her…" Gohan said to me looking a little upset about it. "You are not kidding right?" I asked him, "not joking at all," he told me then stood up as he walked toward the phone. "Please wait, not in front of… Chimi…" I said to Gohan as he left the room with a cordless phone, walking toward Chimi sitting beside her. "Trunks you be the husband with Aunty Chimi" Pan stated, "I was going to talk with Mimi for a moment I hope you don't mind," I said to Pan with a small smile. Pan nodded then run into the kitchen, "I heard about everything…" Mimi said to me about to cry like she was holding back. "Chimi…" she covered my mouth to not interrupted me, "I want to marry you. I don't want to marry someone I don't know, Trunks… I don't mind… I just want… you to do what you said to me… make me fall in love with you… I kind of like you already…" she said to me blushing more with her hands on her lap with a small smile kind of nervous about telling me how she felt. "That why you called my name in her sleep," I asked with a smile chuckling her, she nodded quickly scooting toward me slowly. "I'm back" was what I heard from Gohan making Chimi stand up walking toward the couch blushing, "you feel better?" I asked Gohan walking toward the couch sitting beside Chimi.

Chimi leaned back on the couch leaning toward me slowly, "I talked with mom about the matter… dad said to get off the contract, it turned into a small argument making father unhappy about the matter in hand" Gohan stated, at that moment Goku teleported in the living room. "Can I stay here for a while?" he asked Gohan letting out a small sigh, "can we modify it?" Chimi asked me looking at me worried. "you mean to take off the money right?" I asked her, "not only that… the baby part also…" she said to me. I looked at her uncertain, "you know when I talked to you about certain things… I'm not in control with most of my life…" she told me. I nodded at her telling me, "mama controlled most of my life… this is normal for me… two years ago… she made it so I can't… have children…" she told me starting to cry a little bit. "I tried to get myself emancipated from her, but she… comes up with a new thing" Chimi said to me starting to tear up more. "You mean… everything you have been doing in your life… has been controlled?" Goku asked Chimi looking a little shocked. "went full on out with Chimi this time" Gohan said, "Not everything is controlled… I love my anime… I love my family… not really with mama right now… I have a crush on… a lavender hair person… I have just been kind of depressed for about four years… you made me happy last night" Chimi said to me with a small smile on her face.

"I will let you live with me for now," I said to Chimi, "you live with your parents, and Bulla," Chimi said to me with a sad look. "They know about the matter, Bulma read the contract of the letter being mad at Chi-Chi," Goku told Chimi. "I don't live with my parents and Bulla. I have my own place" I told Chimi, "are you sure about this?" Chimi asked me kind of nervous about moving in with me. "Come let us grab all your stuff," I said to Chimi standing up on my feet starting to stretch, "what about my mama?" Chimi asked standing up nervous about everything that has happened already. "Sorry, just one more thing?" Gohan said walking toward Chimi, she tilted her head confused about something. "What happened to your arm?" Gohan asked Chimi gently grabbing her arm, "I fell dislocating my arm… Trunks took care of me…" Chimi told him with a little smile on her face. "Come on let us get your stuff from your room," I said to Chimi walking toward the door opening it letting her out first. Chimi walked toward me letting herself out the door walking toward her house, I followed her as she unlocked the door. We walked into the house to see Goten sitting on the couch talking on his cell phone like he always does, "who pays the bill for his phone?" I asked Chimi as we walked upstairs. "I do…" she stated kind of disappointed about the matter at hand, getting to her room Chimi stood looking at most of her stuff then looked at me. "Ready?" I asked her with a small smile on her face, "just one more time… You sure about this?" Chimi asked me. "yes, I'm sure about this," I told her patting her head. "Good…" she said to me walking to her closet door opening it to see a lot of manga fall out of the closet. Chimi turned around blushing from embarrassment, "I forgot… my mama wanted me to get rid of all this" Chimi said to me then looked down. Noticing the door open to see it was Gohan, and Videl walking into the room. "We thought the both of us could help you," Videl said walking into the room with boxes, "thank you," Chimi said grabbing a box as she started to put her manga nicely in the box making it ten big boxes of all her manga. "You have a lot of manga," Gohan said sealing the boxes, I saw Goten walk into the room with a confused look. "We moving?" he asked Chimi, "I'm moving…" she said to him quietly. "Your moving!" he shouted then looked at the boxes than at her again, "no… no, you can't move!" Goten said rushing toward his sister standing her up. "I can move," Chimi said taking a step back away from Goten then giggled a little bit, "You know that is not what I meant" Gohan stated walking toward Chimi again. "Where are you moving to?" Goten said to her getting older protective mode on her.

"Trunks'… house…" Chimi said looking at me blushing, "oh hell no!" he shouted Gohan grabbed Goten taking him out of the room. Hours later once the room was all backed up we put most of the boxes in the trunk of the car, the rest was sitting on the roof of my car strapped so it wouldn't fall off. "You know I can instant transmission you all to your house Trunks," Goku said with his arms crossed, "True. We can, but Chimi has a phobia of high places. Having troubles handling it, I don't want her to have a small panic attack" I said to Goku with a small smile. "Take care of my little daughter, you seem to really love her yourself," Goku said to me with his hand out. I grabbed his hand shaking it in an agreement with one another, "I do love your daughter, she starting to like me. I trying to have her fall in love with me" telling him with a small smile, walking around the car to the driver side. I turned on the car seeing Chimi sitting in the passenger seat as she had a big bento on her lap. "Who made that?" I asked Chimi pointed at the bento, "Videl made it for the both of us… so we will eat some dinner… she told me "Keep the bento box," Chimi said. "Want to have a small picnic?" I asked her starting to drive away, "to eat the food?" she asked me blushing a little bit. "Ya, and also have our first date" telling her.

She covered her face as I heard a giggle seeing her rock back, and forth smiling at what I said to her. Making it to the sight I stopped the car then got out the car closing the door, walking to Chimi's side opening the door then grabbed the bento as I helped her out of the car, she closed the door behind her then followed me down a small hill as I helped her down the small hill. We walked toward a small clear plain, "what do we sit on?" Chimi asked me. "Come here," I said to her making her walk toward me, I put down the bento on the ground then put my hands around her waist standing close to her. She put her hands on my shoulders kind of startled about the action, "you have really beautiful eyes…" I said to her putting my forehead on hers. With my eyes closed with a small smile feeling her warm cheeks on mine, "we have almost… the same eye color" Chimi said to me. "I know, but your's suits you the most…" I said quietly to her. Chimi leaned toward me more as she started to give me a hug, I started to hug her back feeling her hands wrap fully around me like she never really has hugged me before. "You okay?" I asked her putting one of my hands on the back of her hand, the other is around her waist.

Chimi nodded lightly as she gently parted from me a little bit looked up at me, "I… want to know… something… we… please…" Chimi stopped blushing more. I couldn't help myself looking at her nervous about asking me something, scared about asking the question. Seeing her blushing bright red over her cheeks, I leaned toward her Chimi kissing her on the lips. I felt her hands grip for a moment then felt her get into it herself as her hands wrapping more around me holding me close to her, once we parted from the kiss I have one hand on her right cheek as she held my hand for a moment. Seeing her look away from me as she dropped her hands to her side then move them toward her chest, "I love you" telling her seeing Chimi blush even more. "That… was my first time…" she told me then looked up at me, "I know" I said to her. "I can't eat now… I'm too nervous about the kiss we did…" she said to me putting her face into my chest, I chuckled at her nervousness then started to sit us both down on the ground putting her on my lap. I kissed her again knowing she would get even more nervous, once parted from Chimi again I watched her head more toward me tackling me down toward the ground making me fall down on my back.

Chimi leaned up quickly as he was over towering me, "I didn't mean to do that…" she told me crying a little bit in fear. "I'm not asking to go this far" I stated to her as she turned to her left side getting off me, she lied down on her back then turned facing away from me kind of curling up with her on each side of her like she was hugging her self. I moved toward her slowly as I sat up slowly, I leaned toward her kissing her again finding it adorable on her. "Chimi… we should start to eat the food now…" I told her with a small smile, she looked at me kind of smiling as she was blushing. I opened the bento for the both of us starting to eat some as I pulled Chimi on my lap, She snuggled close to me as she was eating some of the food. "You like me even more?" I asked her, "yes… a little more…" Chimi said quietly to me blushing bright red. "You going to cut your life with Chi-Chi?" I asked her looking at her a little worried about her, she shook her head. "Mama is doing what she thinks is right," Chimi said to me, "that is good… you trying to patch things up with her" I said to her.

An hour later Chimi fell asleep leaning on me, I fell asleep more kissing the top of her head. Lifting her head up gently walking toward the car, putting her in the passenger seat buckling Chimi in. I stood off my sweater then put it over her, I walked to grab the bento box taking it to the car also, getting to the driver seat I got in closing the door to see Chimi still sleeping soundly. Driving off head to my house that was soon going to be ours, "I… don't… want to…" was what Chimi said in her sleep looking really worried about something. Grabbing her hand gently she started to feel much better, Chimi woke up slowly then looked around the place. "Trunks…" she said then leaned back in the chair as she fallen asleep again, she grabbed my hand tighter thinking she is kind of scared about something.

Another chapter down, I wonder what will happen in the next chapter. We will find out in the next chapter!

Dragon ball Dragon ball Z Dragon ball GT is all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, FujiTV and Akira Toriyama. This is just a Fanfiction I made for others, and myself like I said before. I really hope you all like it.


End file.
